<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night before the rumbling by iZackJim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223024">The night before the rumbling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZackJim/pseuds/iZackJim'>iZackJim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZackJim/pseuds/iZackJim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story in which I try to crossover Death from Supernatural with a little inspiration from Shinigami from Soul Eater. In this story, Mikasa meets Death and they have a conversation of everything that has been happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Death, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night before the rumbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before the Rumbling<br/>
After the tense meeting by the fire, everyone had already gone to sleep. Mikasa, however, was still feeling uneasy about something. She opened her eyes and just stared at the stars in a bright night. She had a tremendous headache at that moment. “Not this again.” She thought to herself. She then noticed that there was an immediate silence. There was no sound from snoring or even the birds, what was happening? “Hello, Mikasa” She heard. She turned herself and saw a white pale entity covered in a black shroud. “Who are you?” She asked. “I am what you would call… Death.” It responded.<br/>
“Death? What are you talking about?” She continued asking. “When very living being decides to rest, I am there to take them to a safe place. When a civilization is no more, I am there to make sure the next one gets to be born. I am a guardian of the natural order. “He replied. She looked confused, as in disbelief but then again, time just stopped flowing and she knew it. Deep within her, for some reason, she just knew that it was telling the truth. “Why are you here?” She asked. “Well, you see. I wanted to talk to you. “. He explained. “Am I going to die?” She asked. “No, my dear, not today. Its not your time yet. I am here to talk about Eren.” He replied. “Eren? Why? “She asked. “Because what he is doing is an afront to the natural order. Ever since Ymir found the source of all life, you humans have used it for nothing else but selfish reasons without concerning yourselves about other living beings. Life is not something you people get to mess with. True, you can kill others, but I only allow it because a single death doesn’t affect the natural order.” He replied with an angry expression in his face. “But a death toll in this magnitude, both for your species and for your planet, will bring consequences on a scale never seen before.” “But why are you telling me this? What do I have to do with anything? We are going to try to stop Eren regardless of…. ““Are you willing to kill him?” He interrupted her. “If he can’t be stopped, will you kill him?”<br/>
Mikasa then started to have a terrible headache. She did not know what to do, who will she choose, the world or the person she cares for the most in the world? “Terrible headaches you’ve had since you were a kid.” He said. “Let me take care of this one” He then touched her forehead and made the headache go away. “How did you do that?” She asked. “I am more powerful that you can process.” He replied “But I have a policy, a strict one per se. You see I have a rule of hands-off approach. I won’t use my powers to interfere with your affairs because my power can disrupt the delicate balance that exists. That’s why I need you.” He explained. “Me? Why me?” Mikasa then asked. “Because you are the only one who can stop Eren.” He replied. “Huh? What do you mean?” “It’s better if I show you. He then put his hand on Mikasa’s forehead and Mikasa just closed her eyes. </p><p>Mikasa then awakened herself in an old village. She was confused and disoriented at the best. "Where am I?" She thought to herself. "You are in an old town controlled by the Eldian King Fritz. 2000 years ago." She heard. Death was not around, but she could hear him like he was whispering to her ears. "2000 years ago?" She asked herself. She witnessed how Ymir was forced to take the blame for letting a pig escape. She witnessed how she gained the power of the titans and was used for nothing more that death and destruction. She shed a tear once she realized that the king used her as a pawn to breed a more powerful race. Death then showed her the moment Ymir was set free by Eren, how after 2000 years, she was able to make a choice and chose to destroy the world with Eren. "Ymir was a person" She murmured. "Yes, a kind heart actually. Had she been born in a different life and setting, she would have been just like you are, Mikasa. "She heard. "You see, before Marley, there was Eldia, and before Eldia, there was another Marley. Ever since the beginning of time, this cycle of power has been repeating countless times. And it has caused nothing more but pain for those that have to endure it. Eren and Ymir are simply byproducts of it." "How am I supposed to stop it?" She asked. "It's time for the next memory Mikasa." She then closed her eyes again.<br/>
“This is my home” She told herself. “Yes, you were a good kid. You understood that despite the beauty of the world, it still is quite cruel, and you loved your family with all your heart.” She heard. “Do you recognize this specific memory?” “Huh? She wondered. She then took notice of the 3 men approaching her home. “It was the day I felt true despair.” “It is the day Eren saved you.” He whispered to her. “It was the day you awakened yourself.” “Accordingly, the day I lost my free will. Didn’t I?” Mikasa thought. “If the colossus titan hadn’t appeared, and if my family hadn’t been killed, what would have happened to me?”. She asked him. “You would have met Eren and become friends with him. You would have grown up together and share a deep bond with him.” He answered. She then noticed Eren and Zeke there. “What are they doing here?” “This part of time has been visited two times. Once when Eren and Zeke visited it and we are the second one.” He explained to her. “Zeke and Eren visited this memory? Why?” “Because Zeke wanted to save Eren from their father.” “What does that mean?” Mikasa asked. She then realized that she was watching the moment Eren saved her and wrapped his scarf around her. She then took notice that while Zeke was talking, Eren did not listen and just stared at the image of him and Mikasa. “Does he hate me?” She asked. “No.” He replied.<br/>
Mikasa and Death then watched all the remaining memories Eren and Zeke witnessed. Including how he manipulated Grisha and how he explained who he was to Zeke. Death then took her to the night of the Raid of Liberio. “Eren, please come home.” She watched herself as she encountered Eren again in Marley. “He looks sad.” She said. “He is damaged, Mikasa. “Death whispered. “He just killed a lot of innocent people, that pain is doing quite a number on him.” Mikasa just couldn’t help but notice that Eren was having a hard time trying to keep his act together. “You can see it better when you were escaping.” He then took her to the aircraft when they were informed about Sasha’s death. “Why did he laugh? I thought he cared for her.” Mikasa questioned. “He did. He was remembering the time when Sasha stole meat for them to share. He laughed at that memory. He truly misses her. “Mikasa couldn’t help but shed a few tears. Despite making it her mission to protect him, she only cared that he was still around for her and never realized what he was going through. “Is it all my fault?” She asked.<br/>
“Why am I seeing this? What’s the point?” “So, you can understand him.” He explained. “Headaches? An Ackerman Disease? I haven’t heard of anything like that. Although there is evidence that Ackermans do awaken their powers when their survival instinct kicks in.” Mikasa then heard and turned her head to notice that they were watching the conversation between Eren and Zeke in Marley. “In my opinion, this Ackerman girl just likes you so much, that she will kill titans for you.” Mikasa then just shed a tear. “There is one last memory I need to show you” Death interrupted her.<br/>
“What am I to you?” Mikasa watched the conversation between her and Eren the moment before Eren decided to trust Zeke. “You are Famil…” Before she was interrupted by the old man who offered them drinks. “Could I have stopped him?” She asked Death. “Are you holding me accountable for everything that’s been happening? For not noticing him being depressed?” She grinned her teeth as she was shouting these lines. “Why are you showing me everything?” “Because you are the only who can stop him. You are the person he cares for the most in the world.” Death explained. Before Mikasa could reply, they were back in the forest.<br/>
“I am the person he cares for the most in the world?” Mikasa then asked him. “Then why did he say those things? Why would he push us away?” She shouted. “Would you have followed him? If Eren had told you his plan, would you have accepted it?” Death asked her. Mikasa then remain silent. She did not know. “That’s the reason why. Eren lied in every single sentence when he told you that. He is not free at all. He is a slave to the future and because of the memories he has seen, he thinks there is no other way.” Death explained. “He couldn’t let you come with him, like the day he left for Marley, he wanted to protect you from the fate he bestowed himself.” Mikasa just remained silent as he explained. “If I had told him another answer that day, would he had remained with us?” “It is not your fault any of this is happening, Mikasa. You both lived so horrible lives, you each took it in a different light. You gave yourself a responsibility that was never meant for you and he... Well, the point is that his decisions are his and his alone. Maybe he would have stopped, or maybe you might have given him more motivation. You see, the future is not written. That’s why the Attack Titan can only share certain memories and why users cannot see the future in its entirety.” Death explained. “Every time he remembers, you are his biggest and most important memory. You are at the center of his heart and that’s why it must be you who stops him.” “So, should I kill him? Should I talk to him? What am I supposed to do?” Mikasa then angrily asked. “What can I do?” “That is something not even I know.” Death replied. “I can only tell you that you can’t stop hatred and war with more hatred and war.”<br/>
As she was having another intense headache, she just stared at the night and started to remember her time with Eren. After the incident with Rod Reiss, Eren changed slightly. She remembered how Eren started to spend more time with her and started to stop treating her like a sister and more like a confidant. He started to look for her when he was alone and usually talked more with her. This only became more prominent after he kissed Historia’s hand, she became his closest friend, even more so than Armin. The headache then vanished when she remembered how happy she was with Eren before the Raid on Liberio. “You care for him, don’t you?” Death asked her. “More than anyone ever believed.” She said. “How will this end. Is Eren going to survive this?” “I don’t know, my child. There are too many possibilities. “Death told her. “But after this, Ymir will be free, and I shall take her and the titans with me. The titans will be no more. ““What will happen with Ymir?” She asked. Death took notice that Mikasa asked about her. “I shall let her reincarnate in a different setting. I will give her a new life with new memories. To repay her for the 2000 years of suffering.” “If I kill Eren, would it be the same for him?” Mikasa then asked. “I’m afraid not. Eren has already killed countless innocent people. If he dies, he dies. ““Can you remove the curse from him?” Mikasa kept asking desperately. “What can you do? I don’t want to lose him.” Death then sighed as Mikasa kept asking. “I can’t do much for him, Mikasa. While his intentions might be selfless, his actions are still causing a lot of damage and pain.” Mikasa just looked saddened as she heard those words. “I may be able to do something. But I will only do it once you stopped him. ““What will you do?” Mikasa asked. “That will be dependent on how you stop him. Good luck, my child.” Death said. As he vanished into the night with no trace of him.<br/>
“Mikasa? Is everything ok?” Mikasa heard as she turned around to see that Hange noticed her. She didn’t reply as she just laid down again. “I’ll save him. No matter what happens, I don’t want him to do this, even if it’s for us.” She thought to herself as she got a good night of rest without any more headaches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>